<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encontrando mi alma gemela by LocaPorDragonBallZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743970">Encontrando mi alma gemela</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ'>LocaPorDragonBallZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard y Steve tienen muchas cosas en comun: Ambos se casaron con mujeres que poseian una gran belleza e inteligencia, habia tenido un hijo, incluso estos eran de cabellos castaños... Pero tambien descubrieron que sus esposas eran homofobicas, y que no estaban dispuestas a criar a niños con preferencias sexuales diferentes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edwin Jarvis/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One-Shot</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El día que la conocí supe que mi vida cambiaría, el brillo de sus ojos era mi motivo para seguir adelante con mi trabajo, quería darle lo mejor a ella y a nuestro bebe, que ellos supieran cuanto los amaba y que siempre estaría ahí en cada momento, apoyándolos ante cualquier adversidad... Al menos eso fue lo que le dije el día que unimos nuestras vidas</p><p>-Buenos días, papi-. La voz de mi pequeño alegro mi mañana, voltee y ahí estaba el, bajando lentamente las escaleras sin borrar de su rostro esa tierna sonrisa. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui con el para tomarlo en mis brazos, recibiendo al instante una pequeña risa -Hola hijo... ¿Ya tienes hambre?-</p><p>-Aja, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una caja llena de donas-</p><p>Aquella respuesta me dio tanta gracias que atine a reírme un poco antes de decirle -Esta bien, pero primero debes desayunar algo antes de comer dulces. Anda, ve a lavarte las manos-. Lo baje al suelo y el corrió hasta el lavabo</p><p>Mire de nuevo las escaleras y ella estaba bajando, en su rostro se apreciaba la típica mueca seria que ha tenido desde hace algunos meses -Buenos días, Maria- la salude. Pero solo respondió con un leve asentimiento mientras se sentaba en su silla, algo que había notado es que ella no le quitaba la mirada a nuestro hijo, como si se tratara de un bicho raro</p><p>-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que le compres al niño pijamas de color para N-I-Ñ-O-S?- me pregunto en un completo tono de desagrado</p><p>-¿Que tiene de malo? Esa fue la pijama que a el le gusto- respondí</p><p>-Ese es el problema, siempre consientes todo lo que el hace. Hace un mes te pidió que lo metieras a una escuela de danza-</p><p>-¿Y?-</p><p>-¿Como que "Y"? Esas cosas no son para un niño, el debe hacer deportes, no andar con esas mariconadas de bailar, o jugar con las muñecas de sus compañeras-</p><p>-No te voy a permitir que hables así de Tony- dije en un tono serio, tal vez uno que nunca había usado con alguien</p><p>-¡¡Es la verdad!! Mal influencias al niño dándole tantas libertades, por eso se comporta de ese modo, como si fuera un...-</p><p>-¡¡Cierra la boca y evita decir algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte!!- le grite. Ella solo se quedo en total silencio, pero pude apreciar como apretaba sus puños fuertemente, casi al grado de hacer sangrar su mano por la presión forzada con sus uñas</p><p>-Solo estoy arrepentida de una cosa... Haberme casado contigo, y mas aun, tener a un niño marica- murmuro entre dientes, mirándome a los ojos, demostrándome que no se arrepentía de lo que decía</p><p>-Si es así... La puerta es lo suficientemente grande para ti-</p><p>-No puedes estar hablando en serio-</p><p>-Claro que lo hago... Mi hijo esta por sobretodo, incluso sobre ti. Recoge tus cosas y lárgate, no quiero volver a verte-</p><p>-¡¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Stark!!- me grito completamente furiosa mientras se dirigía a la puerta -Te dejare mi ropa, tal vez a Tony le sirva cuando crezca-. La puerta fue azotada fuertemente, dejándome muy claro que ella no volvería. Voltee hacia la cocina, encontrándome con mi pequeño hecho un ovillo en un rincón</p><p>-Tony...- susurre</p><p>-M-Mama se fue... Por mi culpa- susurro con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas</p><p>-No, hijo, no digas eso- lo cargue en mis brazos tratando de calmarlo, pero el solo seguía llorando mientras se aferraba a mi traje -Es la verdad... Mi mama no me quiere por ser...-</p><p>-¡¡No digas eso, Tony!!- grite. Inmediatamente vi como el dejaba de llorar y solo me miraba a los ojos, bese su frente mientras susurraba -Tu mama no tiene mas que popo en su cabeza, ella se pierde la oportunidad de ver crecer a un niño tan maravilloso-</p><p>-Asi es, joven Stark, usted no la necesita. Sabe que yo le tengo un gran cariño-. Jarvis se había acercado a nosotros y acaricio tiernamente los cabellos de Tony, a lo que el se rió un poco mientras lo abrazaba</p><p>No pude evitar sonreír mientras veía esa escena, ahora que lo pienso... Creo que Jarvis ha sido mas madre para Tony que Maria. Incluso creo que...</p><p>-Sr. Stark, ¿Le ocurre algo?- me pregunto</p><p>-N-No... ¿Por que preguntas?- le dije algo nervioso, ni siquiera sabia porque</p><p>-Es que su cara esta roja, ¿Acaso se siente mal?- volvió a preguntarme. Inmediatamente corrí al baño de mi cuarto y enjuague mi cara. ¿Que me estaba pasando? ¿Por que de pronto me sentía así con una simple pregunta?</p><p>*POV's Tony*</p><p>-¿Le ocurre algo malo a papi?- dije mirando a Jarvis</p><p>-No, pequeño, tal vez solo tenia calor. ¿Que te parece si te preparo unos waffles?-. Inmediatamente sentí como mi mundo mejoraba de pronto, tal vez era porque Jarvis preparaba los mejores waffles del planeta</p><p>-¡¡Con mucha crema batida y fresas!!- respondí completamente emocionado</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>No pude evitar sonreír mientras negaba con mi cabeza -Y pensar que hoy cumplen 20 años de estar juntos... La vida puede sorprendernos en un solo instante-. Seguí mi camino hacia mi departamento, sip, decidí salir de la casa de mis padres apenas cumplí los 21 años. No quería sentirme como un mal tercio, así que pensé en darles su privacidad. Quien sabe, a lo mejor y por fin me dan un hermano</p><p>Justo cuando estaba a punto de introducir la llave en la perilla, escuche como aquella rubia volvía a romper algo, seguramente un jarrón -¡¡Estoy harta de esta maldita vida!! ¡¡No eres mas que un perdedor incapaz de conseguir un empleo!!-</p><p>-Sharon, por favor, cálmate, Peter esta presente-</p><p>-¡¿Crees que eso me importa?! Gracias a tu ineptitud, es que el decidió seguir los pasos de tu mejor amigo, ¡¿Crees que no se que últimamente pasa todo el tiempo con ese mocoso?!-</p><p>-Wade solo es su amigo-</p><p>-Si, claro, y cuando tenga 15 años, estará abriéndoles las piernas como si fuera una...-. Un duro golpe en la pared se encargo de callar lo que sea que fuera a decir</p><p>-Es la ultima vez que hablas así de mi hijo, no te lo volveré a permitir-. La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi como el la empujaba fuera del departamento</p><p>-¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!- le grito completamente furiosa y desconcertada</p><p>-Algo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Si tanto detestas esta forma de vivir, lárgate, como si no supiera de tu amante-</p><p>-¡¡Pues si lo tengo y es mucho mejor que tu!!-</p><p>-Si, si, lo que digas. Cuando te deje por una mas joven y guapa que tu, no vengas llorando-. Ella tomo su bolsa y se fue azotando sus tacones de quinta fuertemente contra el suelo. Steve solo volteo mirándome y vi como sus mejillas se coloraban un poco, tal vez por la vergüenza de descubrir que había presenciado aquella pelea</p><p>-Ammm... ¿Quieres una taza de café?- fue lo único que pude preguntar, el solo asintió levemente y entro por su hijo. A decir verdad, Peter era una monada; tenia cabellos cafés, quizás porque la tía abuela de su ahora ex tenia el cabello de ese color, ademas de que había heredado los tan azules ojos de su padre -Hola Peter- lo salude sonriendole</p><p>-Hola, Sr. Stark- me devolvió la sonrisa</p><p>-El Sr. Stark es mi padre, tu llámame Tony. Pasa-. Steve entro y dejo a su retoño en el sofá mientras le daba su teléfono para que jugara un poco. Fui a la cocina y deje calentando el agua para el café -Lamento lo de hace rato- comento aun sonrojado de la vergüenza</p><p>-No te preocupes por eso, a decir verdad, tu esposa jamas me agrado- confesé. Solo escuche una leve risa, pude sentir el calor en mi rostro y un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago. Cuando el agua estaba hirviendo, la vertí en dos tazas antes de tomar una y extenderla, justo al momento en el que iba a tomarla, nuestros dedos se rozaron levemente</p><p>-L-Lo siento...- tartamudeo aun mas nervioso. No pude evitar soltar una risita, me parecía tan tierna su actitud. Y creo que a el también le pareció gracioso, ambos habíamos comenzado una agradable charla. Cuando menos lo pensamos, ya se había hecho de noche, incluso Peter se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Tome una de mis cobijas y lo tape cuidadosamente para no despertarlo -Lamento las molestias- </p><p>-No son molestias, adoro a los niños- dije sonriendo mientras veía como el pequeño dormía tan tranquilamente</p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Y porque no tienes hijos?- me pregunto</p><p>-Bueno, Steve... No ha llegado el indicado- respondí algo sonrojado</p><p>-No te creo... Digo, eres muy apuesto-. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar lo que parecía ser una confesión, voltee a verlo y vi como su rostro estaba completamente rojo mientras sudaba frío -E-Esto... Q-Quiero decir...- tartamudeo</p><p>Mi mente se desconecto por varios minutos, cuando menos lo espere, estaba caminando hacia Steve y tome su rostro con mis manos antes de besarlo mientras cerraba mis ojos disfrutando aun mas de ese contacto. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho... Abrí los ojos de par en par y me separe completamente en shock -Amm... Yo...-</p><p>Inesperadamente, fui interrumpido por los labios de mi vecino, no pude mover ningún musculo por varios segundos. Cuando por fin reaccione, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y moví tímidamente mis labios. Cualquier pareja de telenovela romántica cliché nos envidiaría justo ahora, pero digamos que el momento tierno y romántico fue reemplazado inmediatamente cuando sentí su mano colarse bajo mi camisa</p><p>-Wow... No sabia que te gustaba ir directo al grano- comente burlonamente, y de nuevo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta el tope</p><p>-Y-Yo... No quería...- lo acalle poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios -Déjame arropar a Peter en mi cama y cuando regrese quiero ver tu tigre interior, guapo-. Deposito un corto beso antes de tomar entre mis brazos al pequeño y entrar a mi habitación. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, lo arrope y le di un beso en su frente; justo antes de levantarme, sentí como el tomaba levemente mi mano mientras susurraba "Te quiero, mami...". Si alguien tiene un medidor de ternura, con esas palabras supero los limites</p><p>En cuanto regrese a la sala, sentí como alguien jalaba mi brazo y me recostaba en el sofá. Al abrir los ojos, vi como Steve tenia su mirada puesta en mi, mas claro en mi... Bueno, ya sabrán a que me refiero. Nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron en aquella danza mágica, tratando de ganar el dominio de ese beso; aunque me cueste decirlo, parece que el rubio tiene mas experiencia en esto que yo. No conforme con eso, sus besos descendieron por mi cuello, un leve roce y sentía un escalofrió que recorría mi espalda hasta la punta de mis pies</p><p>Mis manos estaban inquietas, y trataban de quitar esa estorbosa camisa. No negare que algunas veces llegue a verlo sin camisa, y oh Santa Mierda, tenia un cuerpo de Dios del Olimpo. El inmediatamente noto la dificultad que tenia de quitarle su prenda, así que rompió nuestro beso solo para quitársela y arrojarla al otro lado de la sala -¿Te gusta la vista?- susurro sobre mis labios, sin romper el contacto de nuestras miradas</p><p>-Bastante... No sabes cuanta envidia le tenia a la oxigenada de tener todo esto en su cama- respondí acariciando su cuerpo. Mis yemas rozaron sobre sus pectorales, su abdomen muy marcado y sobre esa espalda que siempre me parecía tan varonil -No tienes porque sentir envidia, ahora es todo tuyo-. Dejandole en claro que me encantaba esa respuesta, volví a besarlo, mientras el se encargaba de quitarme toda la ropa lentamente, como una tortuoso castigo</p><p>No quería parecer desesperado, pero ya no podía esperar mas, quería sentirlo dentro de mi, saber que le estaba entregando mi primera vez, saber que era suyo. Así que desabroche sus pantalones y los baje con todo y bóxer. Dios... Si estoy muerto, me mandaste uno de tus ángeles mas hermosos -Y-Ya no puedo mas, Steve... T-Te necesito dentro ahora- susurre mientras abrazaba su cintura con mis piernas</p><p>-Si te duele, dímelo y me detendré-. Joder, y ahora resulto ser un caballero, ahora si puedo decir que conseguí el premio mayor de la lotería. Alineo su miembro en mi entrada y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, lo juro, esa cosa era una anaconda. Al principio fue doloroso, bastante, pero al mismo tiempo era placentero sentir como mi interior se llenaba de el. El choque de su entrepierna con mis glúteos me trajo a la realidad... Ahora era todo suyo</p><p>-H-Hazlo...- susurre antes de besarlo, confirmando así que no sentía dolor alguno. El sujeto mis piernas y comenzó a moverse, lentamente pero certero con cada embestida. Hasta que en cierto momento, su pene toco un punto dulce en mi interior, capaz de hacer arquear mi espalda y ser la envidia de cualquier gimnasta -¿Ahí?- murmuro con una sonrisa de lado, orgulloso de saber lo que me hacia sentir</p><p>-S-Si...- fue lo único que pude responder, antes de sentir como sus embestidas se hacían mas rápidas y fuertes, perdí por completo la razón y el departamento se lleno de gemidos, el rechinido del sofá y algunos gruñidos el soltaba -S-Steve, voy a...-</p><p>-Hazlo- murmuro mordiendo levemente mi oreja. No pude soportarlo mas, y termine corriéndome entre nuestros vientres, casi al instante sentí como mi interior se llenaba de su semen. Por fin sentí que mi vida estaba completa -Eso fue...-</p><p>-Increíble- termine de decir mientras acariciaba su espalda, no quería que esto se terminara; incluso cuando el estaba a punto de salir de mi interior, aferre mis piernas a su cintura -Quédate así- susurre abrazándome a su espalda y acurrucando mi rostro en su cuello</p><p>-Por favor, dime que eres doncel-</p><p>-Estas de suerte, rubiales, ando en mis días fértiles. Si el destino lo desea, tal vez pronto tenga a tu bebe- respondí con una sonrisa, el junto nuestras frentes mientras besaba mi nariz. Después apretó un botón el cual hizo que el sofá se hiciera un poco mas grande, dándonos la comodidad para dormir</p><p>Tal vez fue demasiada coincidencia que tanto mi madre como su esposa decidieran dejarnos por nuestras preferencias... O quizás fue el destino que nos demostró que, en cualquier parte del mundo, esta nuestra alma gemela. Sin importar si es hombre o mujer, el amor es equivalente</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogo Stony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogo Stony</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nuestra vida fue mucho mejor para nosotros, ahora estoy comprometido con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, alguien a quien Peter adora y hasta llama "Mama". Ahora vivimos los 3 juntos en un nuevo departamento, ambos queríamos olvidar lo sucedido con Sharon</p><p>-Ya volví- dije entrando. Al instante, apareció Tony, con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro. Me acerque y tome sus mejillas con mis manos  antes de besarlo</p><p>-¡¡Papi!!-. Detrás suyo, corría hacia nosotros nuestro pequeño. Inmediatamente lo cargue entre mis brazos y lo llene de besos, escuchando su risita</p><p>-Peter, ve a lavarte las manos mientras yo sirvo la cena-. El solo asintió y yo lo baje para ver como salia corriendo hacia el lavamanos. ¿Que puedo decir? Tony es un excelente cocinero</p><p>-Necesitamos hablar tu y yo a solas-</p><p>No pude evitar sentir un escalofrió por toda mi espalda, quizás sea porque he visto muchas películas románticas, pero siempre que se escuchaba esa frase era porque la persona que la decía quería terminar con la otra</p><p>-¿S-Sobre que?- pregunte bastante nervioso</p><p>-Sor-pre-sa- respondió antes de darme un pequeño beso e ir a la cocina</p><p>Después de la cena, como nuestra rutina diaria, le ayude a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos mientras el bañaba a Peter y lo arropaba. ¿Así o mejor podría ser mi vida?... Digamos que eso fue lo que pensé antes de ver bajar al dueño de mi corazón bajando las escaleras -¿D-De que querías hablar?- le pregunte incluso aun mas nervioso que hacia unos minutos</p><p>-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que... Últimamente no me sentía muy bien y...-</p><p>-¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¡Mañana mismo iremos con el doctor!!- le dije sacudiéndolo un poco por los hombros</p><p>-Cielo, tranquilo... De hecho, hoy fui con Bruce, y ya se que tengo- dijo algo mareado</p><p>-¿Y que es?- le pregunte. Sin responder a mi pregunte, de su espalda saco un pequeño regalo, una caja blanca adornada con un lazo azul y un moño rosa -Pero, Tony, hoy no es mi cumpleaños- le dije algo extrañado mientras tomaba el regalo</p><p>-Ya lo se, solo ábrelo-</p><p>Me senté en el sofá y desenrolle el moño antes de destapar la caja, dentro había una camisa demasiado pequeña para Peter -Cielo, esto no le quedara a Peter- le dije</p><p>-No es para Peter- </p><p>-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces para quien es?-. Esta vez, el tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su estomago -T-Tony, tu...-</p><p>Como respuesta, asintió con su cabeza mientras sonreía y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Quizás mi cara ahora mismo tenia una sonrisa boba, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. Lo único que hice fue abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lo besaba -¡¡Mi amor!!- grite completamente emocionado antes de correr por todo el departamento</p><p>-¿Por que tanto ruido?- susurro Peter tallándose los ojos</p><p>-Peter, vas a tener un hermanito- respondí mientras lo cargaba</p><p>-¿Hermanito?¿Como Ned?- me pregunto algo confundido</p><p>-Si, mi amor, seras el hermano mayor- respondio mi amado acercandose a nosotros</p><p>-¿Y donde esta mi hermanito?-</p><p>-Aquí- dijo colocando una mano sobre su vientre, la sala quedo en completo silencio por varios segundos hasta que Peter dijo -¡¿Te lo comiste?!-. No pudimos evitar reírnos un poco por esa pregunta tan inocente, no tardamos mucho en explicarle como era el embarazo y como iría creciendo nuestro bebe</p><p>Al dia siguiente, ambos decidimos visitar a mis queridos suegritos, ellos debían ser los primeros en saber la buena noticia -¡¡Tony!!- dijo Jarvis en cuanto abrió la puerta</p><p>-Hola, madre- </p><p>-Tanto tiempo sin verlos, muchachos. Y trajeron al pequeño Peter-</p><p>-Hola abuelito- dijo nuestro hijo abrazándose a la madre de Tony -Pasen, pasen, justo ahorita termine de cocinar-</p><p>Ambos entramos y Tony fue directo a la cocina, ya sabia que haría y apenas si pude contener la risa por la emoción que sentía. Por las escaleras bajo la persona que me puso a prueba un mes para ver si era digno de su tesoro -Buenas tardes, Sr. Stark-</p><p>-¿Steve? ¿Viniste solo?- me pregunto algo confundido por su presencia</p><p>-No, Tony esta en la cocina con Jarvis y Peter-</p><p>-Cielo, lávate las manos, ya vamos a servir la comida-. Ambos nos fuimos a la cocina para limpiarnos las manos e ir a la mesa. Después de una rica comida (Tal vez Jarvis no sea la madre biológica de Tony pero si que le heredo su rico sazón), Tony me miro sonriendo un poco antes de decir -Mama, traje un postre y lo deje en el horno, ¿Puedes traerlo?-</p><p>-Claro que si- respondió mientras entraba a la cocina, a los pocos segundos, el regreso con un pequeño pan en sus manos -¿Hijo, que es esto?- pregunto bastante confundido </p><p>-Un pan en el horno- respondió aguantando su risa</p><p>-De hecho es un bollito-</p><p>-Aja, suegra. Es un bollito en el horno-</p><p>-¿Pero que quiere decir eso?-</p><p>Al ver que no lográbamos nada con esa pista tan obvia, Tony saco de la mochila de Peter una pequeña bolsita de regalo y se la dio -Ábrela y lo entenderás-</p><p>Tanto Jarvis como Howard estuvieron muy atentos a los que la madre de Tony sacaba de la bolsita, que justamente era un mameluco de color azul -T-Tony, no me digas que tu...-</p><p>-Sip, futuros abuelos- respondió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo</p><p>Inmediatamente, ambos nos vimos rodeados por ellos, haciéndonos un millón de preguntas sobre que era el bebe, o cuantas semanas tenia. Fue ahí que acordamos adelantar la boda, según Tony: "Quiero verme espectacular en la boda, quiero que sea antes de que mi vientre comience a crecer". Así que aquí estoy, completamente nervioso esperando a que mi amado salga de la habitación y camine hasta el altar (Bueno, técnicamente es una mesa, pero ya me entienden)</p><p>Cuando creí que me iba a desmayar por los nervios, vi a mi pequeño pasar junto a su mejor amigo (Y posible interés amoroso) Wade, ambos arrojaban pétalos de rosas justo por donde mi futuro esposo pasaría. Después entraron mis padres, amigos nuestros muy cercanos, y finalmente Tony... Dios, lucia tan hermoso, vistiendo un impecable traje de color blanco, entre sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas, incluso en sus cabellos estaba un velo, eso lo hacia ver aun mas hermoso</p><p>Camino hasta mi de la mano de su padre, estaba sonriéndome sin quitar su mirada de la mía, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco querría quitarla. ¿Que cosa podría ser mas hermosa que ver al amor de tu vida, que mas aun espera a tu bebe, caminando hacia ti, para dar ese paso tan importante en nuestras vidas?. Al llegar conmigo, Howard todo su mano y la coloco sobre la mía -Steve... Te entrego lo mas importante, mi mas grande tesoro, cuídalo como yo lo he hecho-</p><p>Sonreí mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos antes de responder -Dare mi vida por ellos-. Asintió con su cabeza y tomo asiento junto a su esposo, lo mismo que yo hice con Tony. La ceremonia fue larga, incluso podría decir aburrida, solo esperaba el mejor momento de este acto</p><p>-Steve Rogers, ¿Aceptas a Anthony Stark como tu esposo, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el juez mirándonos</p><p>-Seria una estupidez de mi parte decir que no, así que si, si acepto- respondí sonriendole al amor de mi vida, vi como sus mejillas se coloraban enormemente, pero no hacia que su bella sonrisa de borrara</p><p>-Y tu, Anthony Stark, ¿Aceptas a...?-</p><p>-Si, si, lo acepto, ¿Ya puede pasar al beso?-. Eso saco una gran carcajada a todos los presentes -Amm... Bien, yo los declaro, marido y esposo, puede besar al novio-</p><p>Lo abrace al estilo tango y por fin selle nuestra promesa de amor, besando sus labios tiernamente. Cuando nos separamos por culpa del jodido oxigeno, junte nuestras frentes, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, mientras le susurraba un "Te amo". La fiesta fue todo un éxito, y para mi sorpresa, quien atrapo el ramo fue Natasha. Tal vez esa fue la señal definitiva para Bruce de declararsele</p><p>-¿Y a donde irán de luna de miel?- nos pregunto Jarvis, lo juro, Howard se atraganto con el vino que se estaba bebiendo</p><p>-Steve y yo decidimos ir unas semanas a Hawaii, queremos que Peter conozca la playa- respondió mi rollito de canela abrazándose a mi brazo</p><p>-Wow, ¿Y a que horas sale su vuelo?-</p><p>-En 3 horas, ya tenemos todo listo para irnos en una hora mas-</p><p>Si... Ese quizás fue el mejor momento de mi vida. O eso creí, ahora tengo otro momento que ha superado por mucho ese. Lo único que no me gusta es que Tony esta sufriendo horrores con tal de traer a nuestros bebes al mundo. Sip, como lo oyeron, vamos a 2 bebes -¡¡Te voy a matar, Steve!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras apretaba mi mano</p><p>-Yo también te amo, mi cielo- susurre besando su frente</p><p>Empujón tras otro, comenzó a nacer mi pequeño... Dios, era perfecto, tenia una matita de cabello color castaño dorado; parecía tan pequeño, tan frágil... Tenia mucho miedo de cargarlo y que lo lastimara -¿Quiere cargarlo, Sr. Rogers?- me pregunto al doctor apenas envolvió a mi bebe en una toalla</p><p>-¿Y-Yo...?- </p><p>-Claro que si, bobo... Es tu hijo- respondió Tony sin dejar de sonreírme, a pesar del cansancio </p><p>Aun bastante nervioso, lo tome entre mis brazos y en seguida el dejo de llorar. Sus ojitos se abrieron poco a poco, fue ahí cuando me perdí en su mirada, tan azul como la mía. Su pequeña manita tomo uno de mis dedos, sonreí tiernamente mientras besaba su frente -Hola pequeño, soy tu papi...- susurre </p><p>Su pequeña risita fue el alivio de todos mis temores, ahora tenia otro motivo para seguir adelante, para darle lo mejor a mi familia. Pero ese momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por otro grito de Tony, me acerque a el y volví a tomar su mano -Tu puedes, mi amor- murmure besando su frente</p><p>-Y-Ya no puedo...-</p><p>-Solo un empujón mas... Ya casi sale-. Apretó fuertemente mi mano y volvió a empujar, esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito de dolor, grito que fue acallado inmediatamente por un pequeño llanto</p><p>-Felicidades, Sr. Stark, es una niña-</p><p>-Una niña... Mi amor, tenemos una niña- sonreí llenando su rostro de besos</p><p>-Quiero verla, doctor-. En cuanto el termino de limpiarla, coloco a nuestra princesa en sus brazos cuidadosamente. Ella era el vivo retrato de mi madre, cabellos rubios como el Sol, pero con unos preciosos ojos de color almendra -Te amo tanto, Tony- susurre besándolo</p><p>-Yo también te amo, Steve- respondió haciéndome mimos con su cabeza, como un gatito ronroneandole a su dueño </p><p>-Señores, necesitamos llevarnos a los bebes para asegurarnos de que estén bien. Pasaremos al Sr. Stark a una habitación, espérenos afuera-. Asenti con la cabeza y le di a mi bebe antes de volver a besarlo prometiendole que lo vería mas tarde. En cuanto salí a la sala de espera, tanto Jarvis como Howard se me acercaron rápidamente</p><p>-¿Como esta Tony?-</p><p>-¿Que fueron?-</p><p>-¿Estan bien los bebes?-</p><p>-Calma, calma... Tony esta de maravilla, solo algo agotado por el parto. Son mellizos, tuvo la pareja-</p><p>Quizás exagero, pero la alegría fue tanta en Howard que se echo a correr por todo el hospital mientras gritaba una y otra vez "¡Soy abuelo!". Peter también estaba feliz, el mas que nadie ansiaba por fin poder ver a sus hermanito -Quiero ver a mis hermanitos, papi- me dijo</p><p>-Ven, vamos a ver si ya los llevaron a los cuneros- lo cargue y camine por un pasillo, siendo seguido de mis suegros. Llegamos hasta una gran ventana, en ella se podían apreciar un sinfín de bebes, algunos llorando, otros durmiendo tranquilamente.  Una enfermera entro, cargando dos pequeños bultos en sus brazos -Mira, hijo, esos son tus hermanitos-</p><p>Como cualquier niño curioso, el pego su rostro al vidrio para poder apreciar mejor a los bebes -Son... Son muy pequeños- susurro completamente sorprendido</p><p>-Así de pequeño eras tu cuando naciste-. Volteo a verme, en su mirada se podía ver la emoción que todo niño sentiría -¡¡Seré el mejor hermano mayor!!- dijo. Solo pude sonreír y rasque sus cabellos mientras le decía -Yo se que lo seras, hijo-</p><p>-Sr. Rogers, trasladamos a su esposo a la habitación 4-15-</p><p>-Muchas gracias, doctor. Vamos a ver a mama-. Sin dejar de cargarlo, camine hacia la habitación de mi esposo. Los 4 entramos, el estaba algo cansando, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro -Hola- susurro</p><p>-Hola, hijo, ¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto Howard acercándose a el</p><p>-Como si un coche me hubiera pasado por encima- respondió riéndose un poco</p><p>-Es completamente normal, hijo, imagínate como me sentí cuando tuve a tu hermano-</p><p>En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y una enfermera entro, en sus brazos tenia a mis bebes -Lamento la interrupción, traje a los bebes para que coman- dijo colocandolos en los brazos de mi amado</p><p>-Gracias, enfermera-. En cuanto ella salio, ambos comenzaron a llorar, incluso nuestra pequeña jalaba un poco la bata de Tony -Ya voy, ya voy- dijo bajando su bata, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Al sentir su piel, ambos se calmaron y buscaron su pecho, comenzando a alimentarse </p><p>Una escena completamente conmovedora, tanto así que no pude evitar recostarme a su lado mientras lo abrazaba -¿Como los llamaremos?- le pregunte</p><p>-Que bueno que lo preguntas, ya tengo el nombre perfecto para mi princesa... Sarah- respondió besando la frente de nuestra pequeña</p><p>-¿C-Como mi mama?- tenia un nudo en la garganta</p><p>-Si... El otro día vi una de sus fotos, y no pude evitar pensar en ella... Quiero que nuestra princesa se llame como ella-</p><p>-¿Y el?-</p><p>-¿Por que no lo escoges tu?- dijo sonriéndome</p><p>-Mmmm... Me gusta Harley- respondí acariciando su pequeña cabecita, a lo que el rezongo un poco molesto por interrumpir su comida</p><p>-Harley y Sarah Rogers Stark... Me gusta-</p><p>Sin que dejara de darles de comer, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese... Ahora si mi felicidad era completa, a menos que el destino quisiera que formáramos un equipo de fútbol. No me importaría tener incluso 10 hijos, solo si tengo a Anthony a mi lado, mi amado Anthony</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogo Howard x Jarvis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogo Howard x Jarvis</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que Maria decidió dejarnos a mi y a Tony, y siendo sincero, creo que es lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida. Antes mi niño era casi mudo, no decía nada por miedo a lo que su madre pudiera decir, ahora es completamente irreconocible. Todo el tiempo esta alegre, juega con sus amigos cada vez que el quiere, y me tiene la suficiente confianza para decirme cualquier cosa que le preocupe</p><p>-¿Desea algo mas, joven Stark?- le pregunto Jarvis tras recoger los platos del desayuno</p><p>-No, gracias... Y dime Tony, Jarvis- respondió sonriendole</p><p>-Esta bien. Sr. Stark, iré a darme una ducha antes de ir al supermercado. Con su permiso- dijo antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación</p><p>-Papi...-. La voz de mi pequeño me bajo de la nube donde estaba mi mente -¿Que pasa, pequeño?- le pregunte</p><p>-¿Te gusta Jarvis?-. No lo negare, juro que mi rostro estaba del color de un tomate maduro, quizás mas</p><p>-D-De donde sacas eso, hijo...- dije bastante nervioso</p><p>-Es que la otra noche entre a tu cuarto porque quería dormir contigo, pero estabas dormido y decías "Jarvis... Te quiero, Jarvis"- respondió mirándome como su pudiera ver mi alma</p><p>-E-Es que... Ay, hijo, no recuerdo, quizás te lo imaginaste- dije riéndome muy nervioso -Anda, ve a cambiarte para ir al supermercado-</p><p>-Si, papi-. En cuanto vi que subió las escaleras, por fin pude sentirme aliviado... ¿De verdad habré dicho eso?. Decidí ignorar todo y subí hacia mi habitación, al entrar, pude escuchar claramente como la regadera del baño estaba abierta. ¿Sera que Tony decidió darse un baño? Completamente tranquilo, camine hasta la puerta y la abrí, pero... Oh sorpresa. No era Tony... ¡¡Era Jarvis!! Y para el colmo, ni siquiera ha notado mi presencia</p><p>No me llamen pervertido, por favor... Pero oh por Dios... Aunque la puerta era de cristal templado, se podía apreciar perfectamente su figura. A pesar de su edad, lucia bastante... Bien. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Jarvis por fin salio de la ducha, se quedo petrificado al notar mi presencia. Inmediatamente su rostro se ruborizo mientras trataba de taparse con una toalla, que para el colmo, era algo pequeña -S-Sr. Stark, disculpe mi intromisión... P-Pero es que  estaba fallando la regadera de mi habitación y...-</p><p>-No te preocupes por eso, Jarvis, y-yo lo entiendo... Este... Lamento haber entrado sin tocar, creí que eras Tony-. Ya no tenia palabras en mi boca, así que... Solo corrí fuera del baño y me senté en mi cama, tratando de borrar de mi mente aquella imagen, cosa que fue imposible</p><p>La ida al supermercado fue bastante incomoda, si no fuera por Tony, ni siquiera habría cruzado una sola palabra con Jarvis. Me sentía bastante apenado por lo que había sucedido hacia un par de horas, ni siquiera sabia si podría verlo a los ojos de nuevo. Acabamos con las compras y volvimos inmediatamente a casa -¿Podemos comer pizza, papa?- me pregunto Tony</p><p>-Claro que si, mi cielo, ve a bañarte mientras yo la pido-. Con un leve asentimiento, corrió subiendo las escaleras. En cuanto sentí que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado de nosotros, por fin pude voltear hacia mi sirviente -Jarvis... Quiero hablar contigo... Sobre lo de esta mañana- dije mirándolo a los ojos</p><p>-Nuevamente le pido disculpas por entrar a su habitación sin su permiso...- dijo tratando de desviar su mirada volteando para todos lados</p><p>-Es que no se trata de eso, Jarvis-</p><p>-¿Entonces?-. No se que me paso, mi mente se desconecto por varios minutos de mi cuerpo. Lo ultimo que pude recordar fue que mis manos tomaron sus mejillas, y lo acerque a mi rostro. La sensación de sentir nuestros labios tocándose fue lo que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, quizás lo que mas me sorprendió fue el hecho de que ni siquiera tratara de apartarse, todo lo contrario, sus manos se abrazaron detrás de mi nuca mientras comenzaba a mover sus labios</p><p>Y yo también le correspondí, se sentía jodidamente bien ese beso... Me hizo sentir cosas que jamas había sentido. Por mucho tiempo creí que Maria era el amor de mi vida, que equivocado estaba, y ese beso fue la confirmación de lo que pensaba</p><p>-Sr. Stark... Yo...-</p><p>-Jarvis... Yo también te quiero-. Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras en sus labios se formaban una leve sonrisa</p><p>-Se que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos... Pero quisiera que esto no lo supiera el joven Tony-. No se porque, pero en ese momento me sentí algo desilusionado... -No quiero que pienses que no te quiero, Howard... Pero no quiero que el crea que usted se separo de su esposa por mi culpa. Es un niño muy inteligente...-</p><p>-Lo se... Pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo, no se si podría resistirme a gritarle a todo el mundo que te traigo loco-. Lo jale de su corbata dándole un pequeño beso antes de irme a mi habitación</p><p>¿Corto tiempo? Ja! Ya han pasado 15 años y este idiota ni siquiera se anima a decirle a mi hijo que le gusto. Muy bien, Jarvis, si así lo quieres...</p><p>-¿A donde tan arreglado, papa?- me pregunto mi hijo bastante sorprendido, seguramente porque estoy vistiendo mis mejores ropas</p><p>-Saldré con un socio, quiere discutir... Asuntos de la empresa. No me esperen temprano- dije antes de salir. Podría jurar que en la mirada de Jarvis se podía apreciar un rastro de enojo y celos. Justo lo que quería</p><p>La cena no fue mala, pero supongo que hubiera preferido mil veces estar en ese momento con el amor de mi vida. Cuando finalmente todo termino, subí a mi automóvil y maneje hasta mi casa. Lógicamente todas las luces estaban apagadas, señal de que ya estaban dormidos; abrí la puerta de la forma mas silenciosa posible, pero una luz se prendió repentinamente, asustándome un poco</p><p>-¿A donde fuiste?- claramente era Jarvis, sonreí un poco, pero gracias a la oscuridad el no lo noto</p><p>-Eso no te incumbe- respondí secamente</p><p>-No estoy para juegos, Stark-</p><p>-Tampoco yo, Jarvis, desde hace 10 años me dejaste muy en claro que tu y yo no eramos nada ante el publico. Bien, no tienes que reprocharme nada-</p><p>-Sabes perfectamente el porque debemos mantenerlo así-</p><p>No pude mas, tantos años aguantando esto eran una tortura para mi -¡¡Si, si, lo se!! "No quiero que Tony crea que sus padres se separaron por mi culpa" "No quiero que hablen mal de ti por nuestra relación" "Esto podría afectarte" Bien, Jarvis, si así lo quieres, entonces lo mejor es terminar con esto y cada quien por su lado- grite... Agradezco haber hecho que del cuarto de Tony no entrara algún sonido</p><p>-¿Q-Que?- pregunto completamente incrédulo</p><p>-¡¡Que ya estoy harto de todo esto!! es entendible que no quieras decirle a todo el mundo lo nuestro, pero es el colmo que ni siquiera quieras decírselo a Tony. El ya lo sabe, pero finge no saberlo para no incomodarte. Pero no te preocupes, terminaremos con esta "relación"y no tendrás que volverte a preocupar por lo que la gente pueda decir de TI- respondí completamente furioso</p><p>Antes de poder irme a mi habitación, quizás a desquitar todo mi coraje rompiendo todo, sentí como algo sujetaba mi muñeca fuertemente y me jalaba. Cuando menos lo pensé, el me estaba besando desesperadamente, tal vez por el miedo de que ¿Terminara con el? Al principio trate de soltarme, pero para que hacerme el tonto, termine correspondiendo su beso con la misma desesperación</p><p>De repente sentí como me sujetaba por los muslos y subía las escaleras; abrió la puerta y me recostó lentamente en mi cama. Bajo sus besos por mi cuello, me sentía en las nubes, no quería volver a la tierra -Howard...-. Abrí los ojos y mire a aquel idiota que me había hecho enojar hacia unos minutos, su miraba tenia un pequeño brillo de tristeza. Realmente no quería hacerlo sentir mal, así que acaricie tiernamente su mejilla mientras sonreía</p><p>-Ni loco te dejare ir- susurre. Vi como su mirada se iluminaba antes de volver a besarme; a los pocos minutos, nuestras ropas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo de la habitación y sus labios entretenidos en mi cuello mientras sus dedos comenzaban a prepararme para el siguiente paso. No podía acallar ningún sonido vergonzoso que amenazara con salir de mi garganta, ademas de que este tramposo había amarrado mis manos a la cabecera de la cama para evitar tapar mi boca</p><p>-¿Estas listo?-  susurro antes de morder el lóbulo -Sabes que si te duele, me detendré inmediatamente-</p><p>-No quiero que pares... Quiero que me hagas tuyo- afirme besándolo mientras rodeaba su cadera con mis piernas. Cuando comenzó a introducirse en mi, sentí un gran ardor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, al igual que un calambre en la espalda baja. Creí que eso jamas se acabaría, hasta que finalmente sentí como su pelvis chocaba con mis glúteos, no pude evitar mirar hacia la unión de nuestros cuerpos</p><p>-No sabia que Howard Stark fuera un pervertido- escuche ese comentario cargado con un ligero sarcasmo</p><p>-Solo con un sexy mayordomo cuyo pene esta en mi trasero ahora mismo- respondí mientras mordía su cuello coquetamente</p><p>-¿Así que "sexy mayordomo"? Muy bien, este mayordomo dará lo mejor para usted, mi amo- al instante de decir eso, comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Sus embestidas eran certeras, y de vez en cuando se volvían lentas y nuevamente rápidas. Este hombre sabia como volverme loco de placer, sabia como hacerme grita sin pudor alguno; y ni que decir cuando logro encontrar mi punto G, golpeo ese mismo lugar un sinfín de veces. No sabia si pedirle que se detuviera o que lo hiciera mas rápido, supongo que la respuesta la obtuvo de mis gemidos</p><p>-J-Jarvis... V-Voy a...- arañe su espalda tratando de auto-complacer mi placer</p><p>-Hazlo, bebe... Córrete para mi- susurro besando mi cuello. No pude mas, arquee mi espalda y me corrí entre nuestros vientres. Al instante, sentí como en su ultima embestida trato de unir mas nuestros cuerpos antes de correrse en mi interior</p><p>Sus brazos se rindieron y su cuerpo cayo sobre el mio, escuchaba claramente como trataba de controlar su respiración. Con las pocas energías que me quedaban, tome su rostro y lo bese abrazándolo por el cuello -Te amo- susurre mirándolo a los ojos</p><p>-Y yo a ti- su mano acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla, solo pude cerrar mis ojos y acurrucarme en su palma. Salio lentamente de mi interior y nos tapo a ambos con una cobija, me acurruque en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura. A los pocos minutos, ambos caímos en los brazos del Morfeo</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, desperté completamente solo en mi cama, las dudas de donde podría estar se aclararon gracias a mi sentido del olfato; ya que me percate de un aroma que venia desde la cocina. Trate de levantarme, pero un dolor agudo invadió mi cadera, obligándome a volver a recostarme en la cama hasta que se calmara un poco. La puerta se abrió y el entro con una bandeja llena de comida -Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa</p><p>-Serian buenos si no estuviera casi invalido- murmure contra la almohada, provocando una leve risa. Se sentó a mi lado y dejo la bandeja en la mesita al lado de mi cama antes de besar mi cuello -No niegues que te encanto-</p><p>-Así que... ¿Hubo fondue anoche?-. Me levante rápidamente de la cama, viendo a mi hijo sonriendo de lado apoyado en el marco de la puerta</p><p>-T-Tony...- tartamudee completamente nervioso</p><p>-Bueno, ya era hora de tener un hermanito, ¿No creen? Los dejo para no hacer mal tercio-</p><p>-Creo que realmente lo sabia- comento Jarvis aguantándose de soltar la carcajada</p><p>-Sip... Ahora vivirás un mes sin todo esto- dije señalando todo mi cuerpo, claramente, sonriendo de lado para provocarlo</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>